


As It Comes (A Poetry Collection)

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems written during the year 2016. Added to whenever inspiration strikes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Message

My true love is not  
romantic, they are  
platonic, my friend,  
I'll be your armour  
and see out the war  
with you, we're in it  
as one 'til the end.


	2. The Manservant

Don't ask me for love  
He says, brushing her soft hair,  
I cannot give it,  
Not in the way you need, dear,  
And she says nothing at all.

I ask for your love  
He never says, but it's clear  
When he kneels down low  
Kisses the ground she stands on  
And scoops up her falling heart.

You've taken my love  
She says, too quiet to hear,  
So you must be cruel  
To stand so far from my hand  
Yet sit at my feet and smile.

I could die, my dearest love,  
But you'd do nothing at all.


	3. On Your Lips

My darling please forgive  
me, for when you say my  
name, though innocently  
spoken, there is nothing  
more indecent, no sound  
more heated on your lips.


	4. Mine

I cannot fault you  
for your fear, I know  
it is the same as  
mine, so don't fault me  
when I cry for you,  
dear, this pain is mine.


	5. Not Broken

So fragile a thing  
This glass art in shaking hands  
But it still falls whole  
Though those eyes see it shatter  
Believe it pierces those hands


	6. Loving Distrust

I would say goodbye  
That is what you fear, my love  
To be cast aside  
Does my vow mean so little?  
It seems you think it a lie


	7. To Winds

Even when I die  
My soul won't be cast to winds  
I know where I'll stay  
Let me sacrifice heaven  
Lay with your bright soul instead


	8. Depression

An ongoing song  
behind the thick wall  
you catch just a note  
don't get it at all

A beautiful book  
page under the hand  
when reading the words  
they slip through like sand

A great work of art  
its beauty brought fame  
sits under your gaze  
hues drip from the frame

A radiant sky  
it promises night  
but you close your eyes  
and slip out of sight.


	9. Grey

I feel as though I  
could be washed away  
a passing thought lost  
sand grains in water  
a clouded grey day


	10. Sun

You left me again  
When I woke up to the sun  
Slipping through my hands  
The love I cannot forget  
Who vanished into the dawn


	11. Haiku Collection #001

Again petals fall  
Red softness on a man's grave  
A lifetime of rain

 

Wet feet on dry sand  
The lure of the endless sky  
Eternal water

 

On the crashing wave  
Riding on the coming tide  
Splitting the wide sky

 

Beyond the pale veil  
Shimmering light of the stars  
Path beneath the moon

 

Howling winds have come  
Fire is lost to the ash  
Darkness in the hearth

 

All I want is you  
Beloved words, but he fears  
Drowning in that soul

 

My inner grey world  
Rolling fog that shifts and moves  
A blanket for light

 

Farthest star beckons  
Faint hope in the vastest sky  
The lonely soul drifts


	12. Prism

Our dance is a  
blur, countless colours  
weaving into the  
steps, our prism  
hearts splitting the sun  
into a thousand  
bright and dancing rays.


	13. Faint

Though your light is faint  
You are still shining  
Beautiful always  
No matter how bright  
The other stars shine.


	14. Mirror

All I am, dear, is  
your reflection, a  
nothing who became  
a something through the  
mirror of your eyes.


	15. Heartstrings

Let me trace your lips  
so intimately,  
darling, so I can  
come ever closer  
to the strings that play  
the song of your heart.


	16. Down

No wind can lift me  
when my legs are ice  
when my feet are steel  
when my soul a sea  
and my heart is sunk


	17. Fleeting

Let me live and breathe,  
feel the wind touch my  
skin and sing in my  
lungs, the song of my  
ephemeral life.


	18. Haiku Collection #002

Wash myself in rain  
Pour words onto a blank page  
Leave a trace behind

The soul has moved on  
But a part is left behind  
Ink splashed on the page

Shadow on white snow  
Red petals on the soft ground  
Swallowed by the night

Drifting away now  
The grey water of my sea  
Deep inside my soul

Path through dancing stars  
Unseen touches on the heart  
It dreams in the light

Song of the sea stirs  
Sunlight sinks beneath the waves  
The soul wakes again

Dreams fading away  
Sand slipping through closed fingers  
Dust flows on rivers

Slips inside the shade  
Marked only by passing breath  
Shadow without name


	19. Blooming

Crimson soil  
stained with your death  
bed for my tears  
now sprouting life

(Do you see this?  
Our love blooming...   
you are still here).


	20. Beyond

Memory won't do  
it's just not enough  
darling, forgive me  
when I tear through time  
let it bleed right out  
just to pull you through.

(let the threads unwind  
I can't care, my dear  
so long as you breathe  
in this void with me  
beyond reaper's reach).


End file.
